Take What I Can Get
by Xardion
Summary: Wow. Maybe I should call you over for massages, Kakashi.""Hm...Now there's an idea." My first Naruto fanfic. Oneshot Anko/Kakashi. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. I also can not perform the Raikiri (Lightning Blade) nor do I have the Sharingan. Damn!

AN: My first Naruto fanfic. I would have done a Naruto/Hinata fanfic, but Kakashi is my all time favorite character, so I started with a Kakashi/Anko instead. But don't worry. I have plans for other couplings as well. But first, let's see how this one turns out.

-

_**Take what I can get**_

-

"Ugghhh..."

"Well, aren't you a mess, Kakashi."

The single eye of the copy ninja rolled open to find Anko Mitarashi working beside him on their equipment. Automatically, his body tried to move, but failed under the stress and pain that it was suffering. Remaining still, Kakashi decided to look around the environment instead.

"Where are we?"

"An old cave I found nearby." the special jonin answered. "Don't worry. It's safe. I checked it out while you were asleep." Finishing her work, Anko turned to Kakashi. "I gotta say. I didn't think a ninja of your rep would be taken down so easily."

Kakashi frowned. They had been sent on a mission to stop a couple of thugs from terrorizing villages in a certain area. The duo quickly found the culprits, only to discover that their leader was a rouge ninja, and a very good one at that. Ultimately, the Leaf ninja won the fight and slew the rouge; however Kakashi had stretched the use of his sharingan eye and collapsed from the strain of lost chakra.

And now he was here...with her...

"Funny. And what where you doing? Torturing the others to death?"

Anko snarled. "Watch your mouth, Hatake. Remember, I'm the one that's taking care of you, after having dragged your half-dead carcass here too. Which, by the way, was not that easy."

"Sorry." he replied nonchalantly. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

Dismissing his sarcasm, she waved it off. "Yeah, yeah. So how long is it going to take for you to recover?"

Looking down at himself, he moved his body slightly, testing the damage he suffered. "Well, I wasn't pushed that hard, so I guess a day and a half should be enough."

"A day and a half in a cave with you?" The disdain in her voice was unmistakable. "Well, this should be fun."

"You should be so lucky."

* * *

"Give it back!"

Anko grinned as she stood above him, the orange Make-Out Paradise book in her hand and draped over his head. It had only been two hours since they came to the cave and after that time, Anko became bored. So she decided to amuse herself by tormenting Kakashi a bit. The copy ninja, not exactly thrilled with the fact that she had his beloved book, tried to take it back. But his strength was still sapped and he couldn't even offer a token resistance.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she taunted. "I want to see what the deal is with you and these books."

Seeing that his efforts were useless, the copy ninja finally stopped. "You wouldn't understand."

"What? That you are a pervert? Oh, I get that clearly. I just want to know why this series." She lifted the book for emphasis. "It's the only one I see you carrying around."

"Give it back." he tried once more.

"Now, now. We're all adults here, right." Stepping away, she leaned back against the cave wall and flipped open the cover of the book. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing."

An hour later, the konochi was still reading the book, while Kakashi remained bed-ridden. To her credit, she hadn't said a word since and was quietly reading the book. While she read, it gave time for Kakashi to study her profile. Dark purplish hair tied in back gave her a near cute look (which he would never say out loud) while her signature fish net garbs surrounded by her long coat gave her an almost seductive allure. He had to admit, when she wasn't being scary with the genin or barking orders, she was quite the looker.

"I've got to say. I would have never pegged you to be a romantic, Kakashi."

His thoughts broken, Kakashi blinked at her as she closed the book. "Huh?"

Caught off guard, Kakashi blinked and remained silent. Though she couldn't see it through his mask, Anko figured that he was probably blushing. Closing the book, she kept her eyes on him, her gaze turning inquisitive.

"That was it, wasn't it? That's what you thought I wouldn't understand."

Perversion aside, she saw what he was really reading. The book was quite the romance novel and she found that once she started, she couldn't stop reading it. She was never once for romance or anything related, but she really got caught up into it. He was probably still a pervert, but with this new info, it seemed almost...sweet...

_'Oh, tell me I just didn't think that...'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi kept silent and simply looked away. In truth, she was right. It just wasn't something he broadcasted to everyone, preferring to leave them to their own assumptions, which normally turned out to be negative. But he had to admit, it was nice for someone to see the real him for a change. And he didn't mind that it was someone as pretty as Anko.

_'Did I just say that?'_

"Hehe..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a giggling Anko, who was standing just over him; her face a mere foot and a half away. She originally moved over to him to return his book, but at this range, a more sinister thought came to mind. Frozen, Kakashi was glad that he was wearing a mask because he was sure that his face was changing color. Not only that, he had to prevent his eye from curving down at her 'assets', which left him uncomfortably locked with her gaze. Appearing not noticing this, she grinned mischievously.

"I just realized that I could take your mask off and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

Breaking out of his daze, his hand quickly grabbed for a kunai.

"Don't. Even. Try. It."

After her teasing, Anko finally decided to put it on hold for a bit and let him rest up. They had to return to the village and give Lady Tsunade their report on the mission completion. _'Not that I couldn't use some R&R...'_ she thought as she finished building the fire for the night. Looking over to the side, she examined her compatriot, who was soundlessly asleep. Watching him asleep, Anko began to take in his features, which was quite difficult considering the mask he was wearing. Despite this, she could just make out his mouth beneath it, seeing the slight rise and fall of it as he breathed in his sleep.

_'Maybe I should take it off... Hehe...'_

Her teasing thought soon ceased when a fiery surge of pain ripped into her. She grimaced and settled down in front of the fire, her hand already rubbing the at the back of her neck at the source to soothe it. But the burn of the curse mark continued despite her efforts.

"Ghh!"

Kakashi found himself waking up again, this time in cave lit by fire. Realizing that it was night, he turned to the sound of pained moans and saw Anko with her back toward him, grasping the back of her neck and shoulder.

"Anko...?"

"Huh?" Her voice was a bit strained as she responded Kakashi's call and she only turned halfway to him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's bothering you again, isn't it?"

Anko didn't reply, but she didn't have to. Both of them knew what the problem was. Kakashi lifted himself up from his resting place, feeling that a good deal of his strength had returned. He kept his focus on Anko as he continued speaking.

"Yet you refuse to have it sealed."

Turning back toward the fire, she quietly replied. "Painful reminders are often the best ones."

Once again, there was no explanation needed. Kakashi well knew of her apprenticeship by Orochimaru and later, his betrayal and abandonment. It was a painful thing to endure, to have one's master betray them and leave you. A thing like that would hurt anybody, even someone as tough as Anko.

"Turn around."

Blinking, Anko turned to see Kakashi approach her. "What? What are you doing?"

"The next best thing." he replied, settling down behind her. When he noticed her warning glare after he pulled a part of her shirt back, he reassured her. "Don't worry. Think of it as a way of repaying you for taking care of me."

Clapping his hands, Kakashi rubbed them together, letting his chakra flow out through his fingers. He then reached up toward the offended spot and lightly rubbed his fingers around it. Anko's wary eye soon became a relaxed one as Kakashi slowly massaged her collarbone, using his chakra to subdue the surging pain caused by the curse mark.

"Mmm... That does feel better." Her eyes began to roll a bit and were soon closed as she relaxed into his hands. "Very nice..." she moaned lightly. He did this for a few minutes in silence before stopping and she was amazed to feel that the burning sensation had faded away.

"Wow. Maybe I should call you over for massages, Kakashi."

"Hm..." he smiled. "Now there's an idea."

Looking over at him, she caught his glance and realized that he was spacing out. No, not spacing out. He was staring at her...

"What are you thinking?"

The copy ninja blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I saw that look in you eye. It's the same look you get when you're reading your book. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on." she pried. "Don't wuss out on me. Tell me."

Kakashi mentally scolded himself. He had let himself get caught staring at her. Her eyes were just so...mesmerizing. Clear brownish eyes, almost like those of the Hyuga clan, yet beneath the surface, there was a fire within them. He couldn't help staring at something like that. If he didn't know better, he'd think that he was under genjitsu or something of the like (and the thought had crossed his mind).

"Well... Just that..." Unable to come up with an excuse, Kakashi decided to be straight-forward. "You look pretty in this light."

Anko was unprepared for that, shown clearly by the shock on her face. Not just his words, but by the fact that he was sincere about it. And all this time, she had been teasing him and he goes and says something like that. She actually felt her face heat up, and it's not because of the fire.

"You're serious..." Turning around to look at him more fully, she whispered. "You...mean that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, ye..."

If Anko was unprepared for his comment, then he was caught completely off-guard when she quickly leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his masked lips. He blinked twice, just to make sure he didn't imagine it, but yeah.

Anko Mitarashi had just kissed him...

When he gave her a questioning look (at least, he tried to anyway), the konochi shrugged and grinned.

"Well, I'll take what I can get." Her grin was soon replaced by a genuine smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Morning had soon come and both the shinobi were packing their things as they made ready to leave. Kakashi had checked himself to make sure he was fit to move on while Anko exited the cave after burning out the remains of the fire. Looking at Kakashi, she mentally smiled at the memory of last night. _'Too bad he had his mask on. I'll bet he's a great kisser.'_ But even with this thought in mind, Anko figured that it wouldn't happen again. She had just gone on impulse after his comment on her. It wasn't something to start a relationship on, and she wasn't looking for one anyway.

"Well, ready to head back?"

The jonin turned to her with a nod and Anko moved on, passing by him as she made ready to leap off into the trees. However...

"Hmm... It looks like I forgot something."

Halting in her tracks, Anko turned around to question him, only to find her lips colliding into his. And not only that, he was unmasked. Anko was in complete shock as Kakashi moved away from her, pulling up his mask and walking past.

"Oh well. I'll take what I can get."

It took her awhile just to blink. Kakashi Hatake...had just kissed her...without his mask...and she didn't even see it. Her eyes followed him as he moved on and a short grin slowly emerged over her features...

...followed by a lick of the lips...


End file.
